Overheard
by HarmonyGurl1208
Summary: Sam overhears an... interesting conversation between his brother and Castiel. :One-shot:


**Author's Note: **I know, I know. I should be locked up. *sigh*

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nothing about _Supernatural _belongs to me except my newfound obsession with it. True story.

* * *

Sam was innocently minding his business, humming softly to himself as he made his way down the motel corridor. In his left hand was a heavy plastic bag, haphazardly swinging and banging against his thigh as he made his way to the room he was sharing with his brother.

Said brother who had been too motivated by staying in bed rather than go with Sam to scrounge for some food.

Just as he neared the door and stretched out his hand to grab the door handle, a slight noise caused him to come to an abrupt stop.

A frown marred his brow and he unconsciously stepped closer to the door, while gently pressing his ear to it.

_What in the world…? _

There was a scuffling sound, and then Dean's low voice was muttering, "C'mon, Cas. We gotta hurry this up before Sam comes back."

Sam started.

_Finish before I come back? Finish _what?

Cas's gravely deep tones seemed to make the door vibrate against Sam's ear, even though Sam suspected he was actually further in the room as well.

"Why do you insist I engage in such activities? Do you not always end up sore when I am done?"

Sam nearly choked.

"Sore's got nothing to do with it." Dean's voice replied, and there was another heavy grunting noise, before a loud _thud. _"I'm gonna make you hurt when I'm done. How about _that_?"

There was another heavy grunt, before Dean let out a low whine.

"You just love having me on the floor, don't you?" Dean groused, and Sam's face paled.

Were his brother and Castiel… ?

_No. No way, _Sam thought, trying to push down any semblance of doubt tempting to make him think otherwise.

"I do enjoy you in this position, yes." Castiel said, sounding _smug._

"C'mere and let me show you how _I _do things," Dean snarled.

"I warn you- I will just end up on top. As usual," Castiel responded nonchalantly.

Sam made a hasty step back from the door just as he heard another grunt, and Dean's voice saying, "Damn it, Cas! Take it easy! I won't be able to hunt after this if you keep it up!"

"You should have thought about that before you called me over," Castiel said, no remorse in his cool tone. "I intend to go all the way, Dean. It's time now- your stalling won't do you any good.

"But _Cas,_" Dean's voice was nothing but genuine whine. "If Sam comes back he's gonna know we-"

Whatever Dean was saying did not manage to meet Sam's ears as the younger Winchester sibling took off down the hall, horror clinging tightly to his face. He reached for the exit, tears brimming his eyes.

_I did _not _need to know that! _He thought in despair.

He wasn't entirely sure if he would be emotionally stable after this.

.

.

.

In the room, Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand gripping Dean's tightly as he tried to pin Dean over. Dean, for his part, was kneeling on his knees on the floor, his face twisted into one of concentration.

"If Sam comes back," he was saying through gritted teeth. "He's gonna know we arm wrestle! And he'll think I'm crazy for _coming up _with the idea to wrestle with an Angel of the Lord!"

Castiel's eyebrow lifted.

"He would be making a correct assumption," he said unhelpfully. Dean tried to push at Castiel's hand to twist it, but it did not even budge under his mighty effort.

"Well, if Jacob could wrestle with an angel all night, I can do it for a measly minute!" Dean insisted.

Two seconds later Castiel had Dean pressed to the floor, and was stepping over his prone body, towards the door of the room. Dean just lied there, huffing in frustration as his arm throbbed. He finally sat up and rubbed at his shoulder, while glaring at Castiel for good measure.

"Jacob also believed in God," Castiel pointed out to Dean, turning to face his Human charge. His face stoic, but a subtle glint of humor in his murky blue eyes. "Maybe if you had a little more faith, you _might_ be able to last longer."

Dean sneered at the angel.

"That's what _she _said," he smirked.

Castiel shook his head.

"I don't know who you are talking about," Castiel told him seriously.

Dean just palmed his face and sighed.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**NOTE: **Dean's mentioning of a Jacob wrestling with an Angel of the Lord is taken from a Bible passage.


End file.
